everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Altruistic Charming
Altruistic Developed Charming is the sweet and loveable son of one of the various Charming princes. He was robbed of his childhood so he could take care of his six younger siblings. He is considered the perfect charming prince but gets easily frustrated and stressed out. Character Personality Al is a genuinely nice guy. He has never been in a fight, physically or vocally. Life wasn't that hard for Al, so he doesn't really have anything to be mad about but he tries to help people who do. He cares about everybody and wants everyone to be happy. The definition of childish is Altruistic Charming. His parents were never really around so he ended up spending most of his time with his younger siblings who are now fourteen, twelve, twelve, eight, six, and four. He spent most of his time around people younger than him so he has no idea how people of his age group behave. He gets bored easily and always has to be doing something fun. It is impossible to hate Al unless you're a monster. The more time you spend around him the more he grows on you. Being loveable is just in his nature and its part of his irresistible boyish charm. If he looks at you with those puppy dog eyes, your heart just melts. Al was forced to act as a role model for his younger siblings so they would have someone to look up to. Around his parents, he acts like the smart and mature prince he should be but inside his mind he is freaking out. He feels like he has two personalities and is not sure which one he likes better. Altruistic is the prince he should be while Al is the person he is. The prince charming is used to getting any object he wants and just can't help it. His parents felt guilty about leaving him for long amounts of time and buy him stuff to make up for it. Al isn't as spoiled as the other Charmings. His family is one of the poorer Charming families, but they are pretty rich. You can trust Al with anything. He never lies or cheats unless he has to and is completely trustworthy. He is a great person to confide into even if he doesn't understand what you're going through. Al is a great listener and will listen to anything you say. The prince charming just wants everyone to be happy. Nobody is as gullible as Al Charming. He will believe anything anyone says if they come up with a good enough story. Al also isn't that smart. He's not stupid but he isn't that smart either. He needs a tutor in almost every subject. Altruistic does have the potential to be a good student but he doesn't use it. Hobbies Al loves playing with toys. The floor of his dorm room is covered with toys of all kinds that he loves to play with. Unlike the other students Al has not outgrown toys and still loves to play with them. He hates reading and studying and would always rather be playing with his toys. Appearance Al's looks perfect, or at least that's what his family says. His hair is a rich golden brown color and his eyes are a pure gold color that can make your heart literally melt (don't look him straight in the eyes) and he has light skin. His hair is usually untidy because he keeps messing it up, but it suits him. Altruistic Charming is the vision of what a prince charming should look like. If you look at him straight in the eyes he can bend you to his will, but he doesn't know that he can do that. Fairy Tale TBA How does Al fit into it? TBA Relationships Family Adventurous Charming Al loves his younger brother but Adven hates his older brother. He wants to be the next prince charming instead of Altruistic but can't because he is two years younger than Al. Adven is strong, smart, courageous, and everything else you would expect in a prince charming. He is extremely jealous of his older brother. He is 14 years old. Ambitious and Amiable Charming Al can not tell the twins apart even though they are different genders. He refers to them as the smart ones in the family and often goes to them for advice. Amb and Ami think of him as the cool and funny older brother even though they sometimes wonder how they are related to someone that stupid. They are both 12 years old. Amazing Charming Altruistic is Amazing's role model. Am wants to be just like his older brother when he grows up but it doesn't help that everything he does is amazing. Even though he won't admit it, Amazing is Al's favorite sibling to hang out with. They are both incredibly alike. Am is 8 years old. Angelic Charming Ang is literally an angel. She is sweet, polite, kind, and always has a smile on her face. Angelic is the most well behaved Charming sibling and Al is often compared to his younger sister. He loves her but wishes that she would act up once in a while instead of being the perfect child. Ang is 6 years old. Alluring Charming Allur is the problem child of the family. She never behaves and always gets herself into trouble. Altruistic is always the one who gets stuck babysitting the youngest Charming sibling. He always gets frustrated around her but she loves to see him frustrated. Allur is four but still acts like she is two because she is the baby in the family. Intelligent Charming Intelligent is Al's father. He is one of the smartest members of the charming family and is ashamed of his oldest son's grades. Intelligence is the only thing is father values but Al has a very weak supply. Lucky for him, his father is never home enough to be disappointed. His father loves all his children but it is really obvious that the twins are his favorite. Generous Charming Al's mother is the sweetest person you'll ever meet next to Angelic. She would love to be with her children more but can't because she has a lot of responsibilities as a famous diplomat. She loves all of her children equally unlike her husband. His mother is Al's favorite family member. Anna Smith Anna is an honorary member of this Charming family. She is their nanny and took care of all seven charming siblings by herself. She is always calm and collected and never gets stressed out. Al admires her cool nature and wants to be like her someday. Friends Draco the Dragon Draco and Altruistic have been friends ever since his parents gave Draco to him as a gift for his 5th birthday. They understand each other and are best bros. Al has started to feel like a third wheel ever since Draco started dating Princess Corn the Unicorn. They got past that and will always be best friends. Princess Corn the Unicorn Al doesn't really like Princess Corn that much and is only friends with her for Draco. They have started to become closer ever since Draco made them spend some time together. Princess Corn the Unicorn was a gift from Angelic for his 13th birthday and she has been dating Draco for almost three years. Notes * Special thanks to Hidden for helping me with Al Category:Princes Category:Charming